Jacks Secret
by YugureKyuketsuki-Ai-Ansoni
Summary: misleading title, its just a story idea that got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. It could possibly be considered romance but then again it might not be.


This is a one shot and its only using Pirate of the Caribbean characters plus one of my own. Its just a story that got stuck in my head. I'm not sure how to label it or describe it. I'm not even sure if anyone will like it. If you wish to read then go ahead. Other wise move on. Oh and please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. I wrote this fast just to get it out of my head. So it may not even be very accurate with appearances and timeline.

'Jack, we're here to gather supplies, not swindle away our money on idiotic devices.' Elizabeth yelled while Jack eyed another broken compass.

'Just leave him be Elizabeth, he knows he can't purchase it, we have all the money,' said William to calm Elizabeth.

'Well now you'll just have to give me some in order for me to find us a decent place to lounge,' said Jack.

'There is no way we are giving you any of it, we'll find a place ourselves,' said Elizabeth.

'Or you can stay with me,' a voice said out of the blue.

Elizabeth turned to face the owner of the voice. Elizabeth saw a woman around Jack's age with soft brown hair, brilliant green eyes, and a fair complexion. She was wearing an old fashioned dress, one that looked as if her great grandmother had worn it when she was her age. It was black with little to no decoration. She wore no makeup and her hair was left free to fall where it pleased. She wore no jewelry except for a simple ring that she wore on her left hand. Elizabeth looked at William who just stared back at her, he seemed to wonder what would possess this woman to offer them such a thing. She then looked at Jack. He just stared at the young woman, after a few seconds his gaze fell to the street.

'Hello Winnie, its been a long time,' said Jack.

'Yes it has Jack, you are all welcome to stay with me, don't waste your money on the local inns. Its legal theft, that's what it is, the prices they ask for. You'd be better off staying with me.'

Winnie led the way with Elizabeth and William right behind and Jack in the back with enough room between him and the others to fit a horse and carriage.

'I wonder how the two of them know each other,' wondered Elizabeth.

'With the way he is acting I'd bet she's was one of the many girls he's had an affair with,' said Will.

'I suppose so. It does appear she is wed. I wonder how her husband will greet us.'

'As do I. I just hope we are not treated to harshly.'

After a few moments the group come to an old manor. It has the appearance of a home long abandoned by its owners. The trees and shrubbery grow wild and nearly cover the house. Gloom and despair are the only ways to describe the manor.

'This is home sweet home,' said Winnie speaking only to Will and Elizabeth. 'I'm afraid I must retire for the evening, I have been up the past few days and nights helping the local psychologist handle the sudden rise in patients. There is plenty for you to eat, I went to the market but a few nights ago and I have not touched a thing, Jack knows where everything is. The house is big but everything is easily locatable. You will find it hard to get lost, even in complete darkness. There are plenty of rooms available to sleep in. But if the two of you would like the bigger bed rooms are on the left when you are facing the window at the end of the hall. Good night and sweet dreams.'

With this said Winnie went off to bed. Will and Elizabeth immediately tuned to Jack for an explanation but all they received was the location of the kitchen and other necessary areas. Soon after, Jack disappeared as well, leaving Will and Elizabeth to speculate as to how they knew each other and of trivial things not important to the story.

Jack made his way up the stairs to the bedrooms in search of Winnie. He knew the house well, almost better than his own ship. How could he not, he spent his childhood here, and if certain events had not prevented him, he would be living there. He found Winnie's room in no time and entered. He had hoped that she was still awake, but alas she was asleep. He stared at her. She hadn't changed a bit, well except for a few pounds gained over time. But that was to be expected, life had not been good to her.

Will and Elizabeth found a room and Elizabeth went to bed. Will could not sleep and so he ventured off to find Jack. It did not take him long to locate the room because Jack had left the door open. When Will peered inside he saw jack standing near the bed and staring at Winnie.

'Jack I don't think you should be in here, let alone staring at her. What if her husband were to return and catch you like this?'

'Husband? What makes you think she has a husband?'

'Well for one she is wearing a ring on her left hand, this room, let alone this house, is too big for just one person.'

'You are sadly mistaken my friend. She is not wed and this is her families house,'

'Jack she said that you knew your way around this house, and from the thorough tour you gave us it is plain to see that you do. How do you know this house and her?'

'I know her from long ago. I was still trying to become a respectable sailor. We had met one morning when she was out for a walk. I became smitten with her in only a few minutes. I wanted her to be mine. She was beautiful and witty and intelligent, she new almost as much about the sea and navigating it as any of the finest sailors in England. She was also studying psychology because it fascinated her. We met every morning for a walk for the longest time. Eventually she brought me to her house and introduced me to her parents. I must have made a good impression because when Winnie told her parents of my recent housing crisis they invited me to stay. After a few years I had yet to make my way into any high respectable area of any ship I had sailed on, but Winnie had faith in me. My love for her grew with every passing day, and the day she told me she had faith in me and would be by my side for as long as I wished it I went to her parents and asked if I could have her hand in marriage. They did not hesitate to say yes, and when Winnie heard the news she broke into tears of joy. Unfortunatly shortly after the engagement I had my first taste of pirating. When I returned from my first voyage as a pirate I bought Winnie a ring. I wanted her to wear it always, to remember me while I was gone. I wanted her to wear it even after we were married as a symbol of my love for her before marriage and my love for her in marriage, I was gone more frequently as I rose to higher stations on the ship I was on. Even through this Winnie never doubted me or lost faith, even when I refused to tell her the details of my trips or the name of the ship I was a crewman on. Within a year I was first mate, or at least this Captains equivalent of a first mate. Another prominent pirating ship did not like the progress our ship was making or my talent for their craft. Six months before Winnie and I were to be married, the men from our rival ship broke into Winnie's manor. Her parents had recently been killed, when the men who were now breaking into her manor attacked the ship they were on and slaughtered all the passengers. They did not know that Winnie was there, they had only come to loot the house. They thought that this was my home and that the elderly couple they killed a few weeks hence were my parents. When they found Winnie they tried to tie her up but she put up a fight. A few of the men had broken bones and black marks by the time they restrained her. They tried to get information out of her but she would not talk, I don't know how they deduced it but they figured out that she was my fiancé. They talked about what to do with her for about an hour. But as soon as they agreed on something they went right to work. They blindfolded her, tied her hands above her head and tied her feet together, One crew member then proceeded to hold her hands down, while another pushed her legs towards her body and spread them. The crew member who pushed her legs up stepped aside, and each crew member took turns holding her hands down while another crew member raped her. They beat her every time she screamed in pain and those who she had wounded beat her while raping her for revenge. If she did not sound as though she was enjoying it then they went faster and rougher. It pains me to think of it, because it would hurt her a great deal since she was still a virgin. We wanted to explore that region of pleasure together before the wedding but we decided it would be best to wait. I kicked myself for not doing so. It would not have made the experience any better but perhaps the pain would have not been as horrible as it was. After they had finished with her they left a warning for me. T was to quit pirating or they would burn the manor down with Winnie inside. I did not get this warning until I returned a week before out wedding. I was shocked and angered when I saw Winnie. She was pregnant. She broke down into tears and told me exactly what had happened and the warning that they had left. She told me she was sorry that she could not fend them off. I was in shock and Winnie was shaking terribly at the dock. I praised her to her feet and protectively held her close as we walked home. I comforted her until she feel asleep, then I returned to the dock in search of my captain. I told him of what had happened and he immediately disbanded some of the others to locate the men that did this. It took only a few days to locate all the men. Until then I stayed with Winnie and I would not let her lift a finger. The night that all the men were gathered I went to the ship to confront the men who disgraced my future wife. The men told me nothing. My captain began torturing the men but many took death. My captain was in a rage that any man would do such a thing, that I think the men who were killed did not have time to answer before death took them. He left the leader of the group to me. He would not talk. So I took a knife to his throat and pressed it roughly. He still wouldn't talk. I cut him slightly and it was then that he began to tell me all that my Winnie had. I went into a rage and I killed him. We dumped the bodies overboard, then I returned home. Winnie was up and slightly bewildered because I was not there when she woke up. She said she had had a horrible nightmare, which I had no doubt was about the incident. She saw the blood on my clothes and immediately concluded what I had done. She began to cry. She knew then what I know now, I would never be allowed to turn back and live a peaceful life after my time on the sea was up. Winnie told me then that she would still marry me, and if I would have it, and my captain, that she would gladly come with us after the baby was born. She would not kill it nor give it away. She would raise it because it would be a living thing and it should not suffer for actions it had no control over. The night before our wedding I left. I did not want to put her into any more harm. I wanted her to come with me with all my heart but it would have been selfish to drag her into such a miserable life. I went to the ship and left that night.'

'I wanted to go with you so badly. I was afraid of being here alone,' said Winnie.

'I have but one question,' said Will. "if you had the baby then shouldn't there be a child here?'

'No, I had a miscarriage. That was not the best year of my life. Since then I have gone downhill. No man will take me as his wife, nor do I want to become any other mans wife. I am a social outcast for having a child in wedlock and my fiancé leaving me the night before our wedding.'

'So Jack has ruined your life too?' said Elizabeth.

'When did you get here?' asked Will.

'I turned over and you were gone, so I came to look for you. I didn't miss much of the story,' said Elizabeth. 'Jack you should be ashamed of yourself. Leaving a pregnant woman behind.'

'He was right in what he did. Though if I had known that I had a miscarriage I would have left with him. I knew he was leaving that night, I just didn't want to get in his way. I knew he was doing what was for the best,' said Winnie. 'Know that we all know the mystery why don't we go to bed? Jack you are welcome to stay with me tonight.'

Will and Elizabeth left for their room and Jack stayed with Winnie. He took off most of his clothes and jumped into bed.

'Missed me have you Win?'

'Of course I have my love. I just wish you would have returned earlier. I have worn this ring in memory of you and in hope that you would return to me.'

'I want you to come with me Winnie. Join me now. We can be wed and find some place far from here to settle down and have the family we talked about so long ago. Will you give me a second chance Winifred?'

'I haven't waited all these years just to turn you down Jack. I'll give you a second chance if you will honor me with doing the same.'

With this Winnie and Jack kissed and slept peacefully dreaming of the life they would have together finally after so many years.


End file.
